De Parjure et de Facilité
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: La suite de "De Promesses et d'Embûches" et de "De Serments et d'Obstacles". Crisis Core à ma sauce.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! XD Ouais, bon, je sais que ça commence de façon assez étrange, mais il faut comprendre ici que ce que je vous poste ici est le prologue du prologue du jeu. Parce que oui, je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises et je le redis, je m'en tiens presque strictement au script de Crisis Core. Donc aucun de mes précédents OCs n'apparaîtront, sauf dans les extras. Si vous connaissez déjà Crisis Core, faites pas la baboune, parce que je modifie plusieurs trucs pour que ça marche avec "De Promesses et d'Embûches", "Winter Chalet", "De Serments et d'Obstacles" et "Aux Portes de l'Enfer" (même si cette dernière n'est pas terminée). Zack ne sera jamais en couple ni avec Aerith, ni avec Tifa (ni avec Yuffie). Idem pour Cloud, Rufus, Reno, Cissnei, Elena, Rude, Vincent, etc. Aussi, vous saurez plus de ce qui s'est passé du côté des Turks tout au long de cette période, puisque si Rufus et Reno étaient les personnages principaux de DPEDE et de Winter Chalet, Zack le perso principal de DSEDO, Rude le perso principal de APDLE, bah Tseng est le focus de cette fic-ci. Bien sûr, Crisis Core focussant uniquement sur Zack, j'ai pas le choix de faire un peu de même, mais n'empêche que Tseng joue un rôle capital dans cette partie de l'histoire puisque c'est lui le narrateur plus des trois quart du temps. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Aussi, vous saurez la VÉRITABLE raison qui a poussé Genesis à déserter (spoiler, mais vous le savez déjà si vous avez joué à Crisis Core), et bien d'autres. C'est un bon deal pour vous repasser environ le même script, non? Et puis il y aura du yaoi, probablement une touche de yuri, peut-être du Tifa-bashing, et une fin dont vous ne vous douterez même pas! Mais oui, Zack va se faire **** par ces foutu ****** de l'***** parce que le Président est un con fini qui va se faire tuer par Sephiroth quand même (même si je l'écrirai pas) parce que j'ai décidé qu'il méritait son sort. D'ailleurs! Il va y avoir du Sephy! Et, si j'ai des demandes pour (cela va de soi), peut-être du Seph/Zack! Ou du Tseng/Zack! Ou peu importe! La fic est loin d'être terminée (en partie parce que ma baterie de PSP est finie, que j'ai pas d'argent pour m'en acheter un autre (PSP) et que les scènes de Crisis Core que je peux télécharger sont en japonais sous-titrées en anglais et c'est pas le même script que dans la version Nord Américaine (la version que j'ai), donc je refuse d'utiliser ça). Si vous avez la version européenne (oui, c'est à vous que je m'adresse, ô lecteurs qui me lisez depuis l'autre côté de l'océan) en français, c'est totalement NORMAL que le texte soit différent. J'écris moi-même le script avec la version Nord Américaine, puis je traduis de l'anglais au français. Du trouble pour rien, je sais, puisque je pourrais chercher le script déjà écrit en français, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de procéder. Pour le jeu, j'arrive à m'arranger pour le moment, en laissant ma PSP branchée au mur, mais elle s'éteint toute seule après un moment. -_-' C'est vraiment chiant. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de m'en procurer une autre, mais ça va prendre du temps, et si je vous poste le Prologue du jeu la semaine prochaine, il faut vous attendre à attendre le chapitre 1 pendant un bon moment. Je veux qu'on s'entende bien là-dessus. Et oui! je parle ici Chapitre et non scène! C'est pourquoi vous feriez bien d'attacher vos tuques parce que ça va y aller aux toasts. XD Mix d'expressions Québecoises.**

**Sinon, bah tout baigne. Je prends les demandes spéciale, je réponds aux questions si vous en avez, oubliez juste pas que je peux pas venir souvent sur internet. Alors si ça prend un moment avant que je vous réponde, c'est entièrement normal. Ok? Alors bonne lecture, pplz! ^^**

**~Parjure~**

Tout a commencé il y a cinq ans. C'est il y a cinq ans que la balance a véritablement commencé à pencher. De quel côté? Dans quel but? À l'époque je ne le savais pas, et je ne peux que spéculer même aujourd'hui. Mais si les évènements de cinq ans auparavant n'avaient pas eu lieu, rien de tout ce foutoir ne serait arrivé. Sephiroth n'aurait pas perdu la tête, Angeal ne serait pas mort, Genesis n'aurait pas disparu, Cloud n'aurait pas tombé aux mains de Hojo et Zack ne serait pas... Je savais tout ça. Et je pouvais également sentir la frustration monter en moi à la pensée de ce que j'aurais pu faire à l'époque pour empêcher le cataclysme que j'avais senti approcher.

_[« Tseng, retrouve-les-moi avant mon père. C'est un ordre. »]_

« Comment en est-ce arrivé à _ça_? »

Je levai les yeux sur mon supérieur. Nous nous tenions là, Reno, Rufus, Elena et moi. Nous venions de recevoir la nouvelle: nous avions agi trop tard. Cloud était de retour, changé, et Zack...

« COMMENT EN EST-CE ARRIVÉ À ÇA, TSENG! », hurla le Vice, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs alors que je voyais sa main aller à son insu vers son shotgun.

C'était le cas de le dire, il était loin d'être content. « Votre père vous a doublé, monsieur. L'armée les a trouvés avant nous. Il n'y avait rien à faire, » dis-je simplement.

Il haussa un sourcil à mon intention. « _M'_a doublé? Ils les ont trouvés avant vous? Il n'y avait rien à faire? Est-ce que tu serait devenu incompétent! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « retrouve-les-moi avant mon père »! Est-ce que tu as idée du mal que j'ai eu à les amener sous mes ordres? À les protéger? J'ai travaillé comme un forcené juste pour garder mes plans cachés de mon père et voilà que tu échoues et ruines sept ans de travail, Tseng! Comment suis-je sensé rallier les SOLDIERs et l'armée à ma cause avec Angeal mort, Genesis disparu, Sephiroth fou et présumé mort et Zack- »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus- »

« Comment un tel fiasco pourrait-il se reproduire, dis-moi, avec les Première Classe décimés! »

Je restai silencieux, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Continuer cet échange ne me serait guère profitable, surtout que je risquais plus de recevoir une balle dans le crâne que de calmer le Vice Président. Nous nous tournâmes vers Reno qui s'avançait silencieusement vers moi, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il s'arrêta à un pas ou deux de moi et je ne bronchai pas. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je savais que je le méritais sûrement. Il était question, après tout, de ses deux meilleurs potes.

Le coup vint, comme je m'y était attendu, je me retrouvai projeté quelques mètres en arrière, sur le sol. « Que je ne t'entende plus jamais parler d'eux de cette manière, Tseng. Il y avait beaucoup à faire et toi et moi savons tous deux que tu avais déjà entrevu ce scénario au moment où l'annonce que deux sujets s'étaient échappés du laboratoire du Manoir Shinra avait été passée. Ton comportement était loin d'être digne du chef des Turks. C'est le respect que je te portais autrefois qui me retient de t'étrangler maintenant, alors je te conseille de trouver un moyen de corriger ton erreur », murmura le rouquin, ses mots acides et tranchants, pires encore que s'il les avait hurlés.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus, sans un regard à qui que ce soit, et s'en fut dans l'ascenseur qui reliait le bureau du Vice à son appartement. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas à son appartement, mais à celui que ses amis avaient habité environ six ans plus tôt.

Rufus se tourna vers nous lorsque Reno fut parti. « Laissez-moi seul, et ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. Que Cissnei et Rude écrivent un rapport détaillé à leur retour et qu'ils le laissent sur mon bureau, » ordonna calmement le Vice Président.

Elena et moi sortîmes sans un mot de plus, refermant la porte derrière nous. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Les évènements de la dernière semaine n'auraient pas dû se terminer de cette façon.

_[« Tu sais... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Au Vice Président et à Reno, à Cloud... Je suis peut-être dingue de penser à ça après la merde de la dernière fois, mais après cette mission... Heh... J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce que j'ai en tête... Aerith m'a promis qu'elle m'aiderait, mais je vais attendre après cette mission. Après tout, j'aurai peut-être pas de nouveau la chance de voir sa ville natale de si tôt! Hehe! »]_

* * *

Rufus soupira en sortant de l'ascenseur et alla à son bureau. Il avait enfin réussi à faire dormir Reno. Ça avait été un dur coup pour le rouquin et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Tout ce que le blond pouvait vraiment espérer était que son amour ne fasse pas de conneries et qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement. Juste au cas, il l'avait laissé avec Kiyu. Reno adorait cette bestiole noire et Rufus espérait que sa présence aiderait son rouquin à faire le deuil de ses deux amitiés. Il enverrait peut-être Rude un peu plus tard, après avoir laissé son amour se reposer. Ou peut-être enverrait-il Cissnei. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider, et cela commençait par savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tseng, et il fut surpris de ce qu'il entendit.

« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus en service. Veuillez vérifier que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé et composez de nouveau, » lui dit une voix électronique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...! », s'exclama le Vice Prédisent en regardant le téléphone de travers.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose attira son attention. Il se leva et alla regarder de plus près ce qui gisait sur le sol devant sa porte et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une disquette portant le nom de son subordonné. Il la prit, retourna à son bureau et la plaça dans son ordinateur. Une fenêtre apparut immédiatement: le scan d'une lettre écrite par Tseng.

_« Vice Président Rufus Shinra,  
À la lumière des derniers évènements et après inspection de matériels variés comportant, entre autres, les vidéos des caméras de sécurité à l'échelle de la ville entière de Midgar, je vous présente ce rapport des évènements des six dernières années jusqu'à ce jour. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous remettre ce rapport en mains propres, mais comme vous l'apprendrez à la lecture de mon rapport, j'ai failli à la seule règle que vous nous avez imposée à nous tous qui sommes sous vos ordres: la loyauté. Je suis conscient que l'infraction de cette seule règle est un acte de trahison, aussi voilà pourquoi je vous fais part de toute la vérité et de tous les détails de cette triste affaire avant de disparaître. J'ose espérer ne pas être poursuivi par votre courroux où je m'en vais, peu importe où cela sera. Les informations contenues dans ce rapport ne doivent en aucun cas, vous vous en doutez, atteindre les oreilles du Président, mais vous pouvez dire la vérité à mes collègues, et plus encore à Reno. Dites-lui également que la pensée d'avoir condamné ses amis m'est aussi pénible que celle de vous avoir trahi. Pour ce qui est de mon départ soudain, adjoint à la fin de ce rapport se trouve ma lettre de démission, ainsi qu'une preuve écrite stipulant que j'éviterai tout contact avec la Shin-Ra, au possible, et que je m'engage à faire profil bas pour le reste de ma vie. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses et puissiez-vous détrôner votre père et devenir maître du monde sans trop d'obstacles,_

_Tseng »_

Sans attendre, Rufus appela Cissnei et copia le rapport sur une autre disquette, avant d'imprimer la lettre et le rapport. Il donna pour instructions à la rouquine de photocopier un exemplaire de ce rapport pour chaque membre des Turks et de leur dire de le détruire lorsque lu. Il s'en alla ensuite rejoindre son amour et lui fit lire la lettre. Reno parut d'abord surpris, puis d'autres larmes vinrent à ses yeux bleu-vert et il traita son ex-collègue d'imbécile alors qu'il pleurait dans l'épaule de son mari. Vraiment, les choses iraient-elles mieux pour eux, un jour? Ils lurent le rapport ensemble lorsque le rouquin fut calmé, Kiyu couché à leurs pieds.

* * *

[Annexe 0.01 - Une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu et la « chasse au Turk »]

Le Vice Président était revenu de lune de miel la veille de cette maudite journée. Un orage faisait rage dehors et toute la Tour Shin-Ra semblait fonctionner au ralenti. J'étais moi-même en train de revenir à mon bureau après avoir été faire quelques photocopies requises pour un briefing qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi et la photocopieuse à l'étage de mon bureau étant en panne, je dus aller au bureau du Directeur Lazard, directeur de SOLDIER. Il avait une bonne nature et un bon background, presque aussi inoffensif que le meilleur ami du Vice, Reeve Tuesti. Il respectait grandement les Turks et le Vice Président et nous faisions parfois appel à lui pour certains détails de nos missions que je ne peux vraiment citer, tant ils sont variés. Et donc je m'étais rendu à son bureau pour utiliser sa photocopieuse alors qu'il était en train de donner un briefing de mission à un Première Classe. Je ne portai pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes affaires et me dépêchai de terminer les photocopies. Mais alors que je terminais, le Première Classe m'aborda.

« _Mon ami, les moires sont cruelles. Il n'y a pas de rêves, aucun honneur ne demeure. La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse_, » avait-il dit, citant visiblement un passage d'une oeuvre littéraire quelconque. « Et cette flèche s'est fichée dans mon pauvre cœur à ta seule vue, très cher! Quel pourrait bien être le nom de cet ange qui se tient devant moi? »

J'ai été pour le moins surpris par ces mots, mais très loin d'être impressionné. Je me tournai pour hausser un sourcil au Directeur Lazard. « Qui est cet énergumène? », lui demandais-je, ignorant totalement cet homme qui se tenait à seulement quelques pas de moi.

Lazard leva les yeux d'un document qu'il avait été occupé à lire, regarda le Première Classe, puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un certain embarras. « Genesis Rhapsodos, Première Classe. Ne faites pas trop attention à ses phrases sinueuses, Tseng, il est simplement un peu trop épris d'une certaine pièce de théâtre, mais c'est, bien évidemment, l'un de nos meilleurs éléments à SOLDIER, » m'avait-il informé.

J'hochai la tête et allai à l'ascenseur après avoir pris les photocopies, et sentis l'un de mes sourcils se mettre à tiquer lorsque l'homme, vêtu de cuir rouge, entra dans le même ascenseur que moi. J'appuyai sur l'étage où se trouvait mon bureau, tâchant à tout prix de l'ignorer. Quelque chose à propos de cet homme me donnait la chaire de poule et la nausée, mais c'était tout simplement contre ma nature de le repousser. Ce serait admettre son existence, chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Lorsque je quittai enfin l'ascenseur, soulagé de m'éloigner enfin de lui et me jurant de planifier mes déplacements pour l'éviter le plus possible, je l'entendis entonner un autre passage de ce que j'appris un peu plus tard être la pièce de théâtre Loveless.

« _Même si le lendemain est dénué de promesses, rien ne saurait retarder mon retour!_ »

À mon plus grand désarroi, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, ce clown débarqua dans mon bureau, juste comme je venais de dire à Zack et Cloud de venir me voir pour leur donner la fameuse mission de chocobos. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le soir même je me fis accoster par un grand bond en habits bizarres. Heureusement pour moi, celui-là était bien moins agaçant et sa façon unique de parler était même presque divertissante. Disons simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, les gens engagés dans cette compagnie qui parlaient avec un tel accent et d'une manière aussi... colorée. Et en quinze secondes chronos, je savais que cet homme s'appelait Cid Highwind, qu'il avait été choisi pour être le pilote de la mission d'exploration spatiale, de quel trou il venait, ainsi que le nom de tous les membres de sa famille jusqu'à son arrière-grand-mère. C'était vraiment à se demander ce que ces deux-là avaient. Et puis depuis quand étais-je un appât à imbéciles? Bien évidemment, après cet épisode, j'évitai de rester trop longtemps au rez-de-chaussée. Mais les rencontres avec ces deux originaux se multiplièrent presque exponentiellement. Tant et si bien qu'un mois plus tard, il ne se passait pas une journée sans au moins deux rencontres avec au moins l'un d'entre eux, malgré tous mes efforts pour les éviter. Je ne travaillais plus dans mon bureau, mais ce Genesis réussissait toujours à me trouver pour me « tenir compagnie », comme il disait. J'évitais d'aller au rez-de-chaussée, mais je rencontrais Cid à tout moment en tournant un coin dans un couloir. Qu'avaient-ils donc à me poursuivre de la sorte! Ce qui était le plus affligeant était que le Vice Président et tous mes collègues étaient au courant et qu'ils affichaient toujours un de ces sourires moqueurs chaque fois que je les croisais. Puis vint le jour où ils apprirent l'existence et les agissements l'un de l'autre. Tout à fait par hazard, alors qu'ils me « croisaient » tous deux en même temps alors que je me rendais à un ascenseur pour tenter de convaincre Reno de me trouver un lieu sûr où travailler. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et regardé en chiens de faïence alors que je prenais congé d'eux, ravi de ne pas avoir eu à entendre l'un ou l'autre. Mais ce fut un soulagement de courte durée. Après cet événement, ils semblèrent mettre plus d'ardeur à chercher ma compagnie, puis commença « l'inondation de présents ». Ce fut Genesis qui commença la danse, en m'offrant une fleur (qui se retrouva dans la poubelle la plus proche dès qu'il eut le dos tourné). Puis Cid m'offrit un bouquet (qui subit le même sort), et les présents se succédèrent, toujours de plus en plus extravagants. À ce moment-là je commençai vraiment à me demander si j'allais devenir fou et me tuer avant la fin de cette affaire. Que me voulaient-ils, bon sang! Pourquoi insistaient-ils alors qu'ils voyaient bien que tout ce que j'essayais de faire était de les ignorer et de les éloigner de ma personne! Je fis part de ces pensées à Elena un jour alors que je jetais une immense boîte de chocolat, le tout dernier présent que Genesis m'avait offert.

Elle m'avait alors regardé d'un air quelque peut incrédule. « Tu ne sais pas reconnaître deux gentlemen qui te font la court comme il se doit quand ils se présentent devant toi? Je te croyais plus sensible que ça, » s'était-elle contenté de me dire, avant de partir à son propre bureau pour continuer à travailler.

Bien sûr, au début, je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais quand ces deux énergumènes commencèrent à m'inviter au restaurant et ce genre de chose, j'ai commencé à y croire, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'en soit rien. Bien sûr, je refusait à chaque fois de manière directe, allant presque jusqu'à leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et que je ne voulais plus jamais les revoir. Mais, « presque » n'est pas tout-à-fait ce qu'il aurait fallut. Et ce type de harcèlement continua jusqu'au jour où je ne pus finalement plus le supporter et j'acceptai l'invitation à dîner de Cid. Une erreur, me dites-vous? Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, et même moi, à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. Bien sûr, il aurait été tout aussi stupide d'accepter l'une des offres de Genesis. Mais ces deux hommes savaient être persistants. Et c'est à regret que je fus obligé (bien contre mon gré, croyez-moi, mais un homme seul n'a aucune chance contre trois Turks dont deux roux et une blonde) d'aller rejoindre Cid dans un bistro plutôt chic, dans une tenue dite décontractée choisie par Elena (heureusement pour moi, l'idée de me prendre une robe, un string ou des jarretelles ne lui étaient pas passées par la tête quand elle était partie seule faire les boutiques) et les cheveux me retombant sur les épaules avec un soupçon de gel pour les maintenir en place (coiffure que j'adoptai définitivement un peu plus tard). Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise en entrant dans l'établissement aux lumières tamisées et au décor aux couleurs chaudes serait un euphémisme. Cid avait fait attention de porter des habits corrects (contrairement à la manière dont je le voyais habillé à la Shin-Ra) et même sa barbe de trois jours (quoiqu'il semblait la laisser pousser et simplement la tailler lorsqu'il en avait envie) et ses cheveux blonds presque coupés en brosse ne semblaient pas troubler cette image de presque-gentleman. Mais n'allez pas croire que cela me plaisait, loin de là. Je me consolait seulement en me disant qu'au moins, son apparence ne me faisait pas honte et n'attirait pas trop l'attention sur nous. Il était déjà rare de voir deux hommes seuls ainsi dans un bistro, au moins dans nos tenues un rendez-vous d'affaires pourrait toujours servir d'excuse si quelqu'un venait nous poser des questions. Nous prîmes donc place à une table (apparemment réservée à l'avance par Cid) et je pris le menu en main, bien décidé à payer mon repas et en finir avec cette soirée au plus vite. Un serveur vint prendre nos commandes et s'en fut avec les menus, puis le silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'il m'observait, mais j'étais bien décidé à ne lui montrer aucun intérêt et donc je m'absorbai dans la contemplation des diverses tableaux accrochés aux murs du bistro, à passer des commentaires de Turks sur la sécurité, les gens louches, etc.

Après plusieurs minutes, il poussa un long soupire. « Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment à votre goût, n'est-ce pas? », me demanda-t-il doucement, soignant son language et gardant le ton de sa voix (qu'il projetait habituellement pour que tous puissent l'entendre sur un étage complet, ou du moins il m'avait toujours semblé) contrôlé.

Je ne lui daignai même pas un regard en lui répondant d'un ton monotone: « Il est vrai que j'ai fréquenté des restaurants mieux famés. »

Il garda le silence un moment, comme considérant ma réponse. « Je serai direct. Je n'apprécie pas du tout cet autre homme qui vous tourne autour. Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez franchement si vous éprouvez quelque sentiment pour lui, » me dit-il alors (quoique j'ai peut-être ajouté un peu plus de déférence et de politesse à cette réplique que ce qu'elle a vraiment été).

Je me tournai alors vers lui, piqué au vif. Alors Elena avait vraiment vu juste, à mon grand désarroi. « Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment autre que de l'exaspération face au comportement collant de ce SOLDIER de Première Classe, » lui dis-je très sérieusement, mais alors qu'il semblait se réjouir de ma réponse, j'ajoutai: « Tout autant que votre entêtement de semblable nature, d'ailleurs. Cependant, votre language coloré est intriguant, mais loin d'être digne que j'y porte un quelconque intérêt particulier en votre faveur. »

Il semblait bouche bée, interdit. « Mais vous n'avez pas d'amant, pas vrai? »

« Aucun, » lui concédai-je avec un hochement de tête.

« Et vous n'aimez pas plus les femmes que les hommes, pas vrai? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Il était vrai qu'un homme ou une femme, pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque je me considérait plutôt frigide sexuellement, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu de désir pour l'un ou l'autre. Oui, moi, Tseng des Turks, étais encore puceau à vingt-huit ans malgré mon physique flatteur (du moins, c'était ce qu'affirmait Cissnei et Elena, quoique leur parole pouvait facilement être mise en doute sur nombre de sujets, dont celui-ci).

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas... »

« Repoussé? Accepté? Je vous en prie, Cid, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'essayais de vous éviter et de vous ignorer pendant tout ce temps! Que croyez-vous qu'il est advenu des présents que vous m'avez offerts, Genesis et vous, selon vous? Je ne suis ici que parce que mes collègues m'ont menacé des pires horreurs et également pour mettre les choses au clair: je ne suis pas intéressé. Ni par vous, ni par Genesis, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre, » lui dis-je en me levant. Oh, croyez-moi, vous croyez qu'endurer des appels à nature douteuse (halètements, gémissements, ainsi que quelques autres bruits pour lesquels je préfère ne pas donner de commentaires) ne paie pas de mine, mais mes trois idiots de collègues avaient décidé à mon vingt-septième anniversaire de me faire ce coup au téléphone. À toutes les heures pendant vingt-quatre heures, interrompant même deux réunions et un appel urgent. Le pire avait été d'apprendre que le Vice Président avait donné son accord.

Il semblait pour le moins interloqué, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rester en sa compagnie. Je quittai donc le restaurant sans autre préambule et rentrai à la tour Shin-Ra dans l'espoir d'aller oublier toute cette histoire tranquille dans mes appartements. Peu m'importait s'il devait payer ce que j'avais déjà commandé. J'étais éreinté et je sentais une migraine approcher. En arrivant finalement à la tour, je me dirigeai à l'ascenseur immédiatement, puis à l'étage des appartements des Turks, qui était plutôt vide comparé au temps ou la section était sous les ordres de Shinra père, mon ancien patron. Néanmoins je n'y pensai pas et entrai dans l'appartement que j'occupais depuis déjà presque douze ans, sans même noter que la porte extérieure était déverrouillée, et verrouillai la porte derrière moi. J'enlevai mes souliers, que je laissai bien alignés près de la porte, et mon veston, que je plaçai soigneusement sur le dossier du sofa, puis allai à ma chambre pour enlever ma cravate et mes armes. Je déboutonnai les premier boutons du haut de ma chemise, ainsi que ceux de manchette, et roulai mes manches en allant à la cuisine. Je mis mon tablier blanc cassé en l'attachant rapidement à ma taille et j'ouvris l'armoire pour voir ce que je me préparerais pour souper. Ce n'est que lorsque je me penchai pour prendre la grande boîte de plastique dans laquelle se trouvait des nouilles que je me rendis compte que j'étais observé. Mais ce n'était pas la sensation de lorsqu'on est soudainement observé et qu'on s'en rend compte immédiatement. Non, ma routine s'était si bien imprégnée en moi que je n'avais rien remarqué plus tôt, mais j'étais probablement observé depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte de mon appartement. Qui avait été déverrouillée, alors que je la verrouille toujours derrière moi parce que j'ai horreur que l'on fouille dans mes affaires. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours à grand peine que je me retenais d'assommer Reno chaque fois qu'il jouait avec tel ou tel objet sur mon bureau. Et là j'avais été pris avec ma garde baissée et j'étais désarmé. Mes yeux se déplacèrent sur le comptoire alors que je me relevais sans la boîte de nouilles et se posèrent sur les différents couteaux rangés là. Je devrais faire très exactement deux pas pour qu'ils soient à portée de main, mais alors que je sentis la lame d'une épée contre mon cou, je sus que je ne pourrais pas les atteindre aussi facilement. Je regardai donc l'arme qui me menaçai, une longue épée à la lame rouge comme le sang portant de magnifiques gravures, quoique sa beauté ne fut pas ce qui s'enregistra dans mon esprit. Ce fut plutôt qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec une telle arme et qui puisse pénétrer la Tour Shin-Ra: nul autre que le SOLDIER de Première Classe, Genesis Rhapsodos. J'avais fait ma petite enquête sur lui pour ne pas trop être pris au dépourvu si jamais il réussissait à m'acculer au mur, comme il semblait être présentement le cas. La lame de l'épée glissa doucement sur ma peau, le coupant un peu, mais me disant également qu'il s'approchait. Je n'osais pas bouger de suite, préférant plutôt voir se développer la situation pour pouvoir deviser la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour m'en sortir. Douze années d'entraînement Turk dans le corps, sous deux régimes différents de surcroît, pouvaient donner des résultats surprenants sur un individu. Comme par exemple lui permettre de garder son sang froid et des nerfs d'acier dans ce genre de situation.

Je n'eus que l'ombre d'un frisson lorsque je sentis le souffle du SOLDIER contre mon oreille. « _Mon ami, voles-tu au loin maintenant? Vers un monde qui nous abhorre tous deux? Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain, peu importe où les vents souffleront, _» me susurra-t-il à mi-voix, avant de me lécher l'oreille. Je ne bronchai pas. « Serais-tu en train de favoriser ce rustre au vil language, mon ange? Je n'aime guère être placé au second plan lorsque je suis certain de mériter le premier rôle. Et j'ai très peu de patience. Tu t'es amusé à l'éprouver jusqu'à présent, mais tu m'a poussé à bout. Tu seras mien, ou tu ne seras jamais à qui que ce soit. Si je dois tuer ce chien pour t'obtenir, sache que je n'hésiterais même pas une fraction de seconde. Je me baignerais dans son sang et dans le tien avant de le laisser t'enlever à moi. »

J'étais loin d'avoir peur, car même si je savais ne pas pouvoir me mesurer en force à un SOLDIER, j'étais certain de m'en sortir. « On croirait deux gamins se battant pour l'affection de leur mère, ç'en est pathétique, vraiment, » dis-je simplement, légèrement irrité, mon ton monotone et tranchant.

La réaction me surpris un peu, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître et gardai ma contenance alors même qu'il me forçait au sol en attrapant mes poignets d'une seule main et s'installait entre mes cuisses. « Je te forcerai à être mien! », grogna-t-il, en m'arrachant mon tablier et en s'affairant sur mon pantalon.

Oh, je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait faire et que je ne pourrais pas m'en sauver à moins qu'il ne commette une erreur, mais malgré tout je n'avais pas peur. J'étais convaincu de m'en sortir. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore d'où me venait cette conviction, pourquoi je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre frayeur alors même qu'il exposait ma masculinité à l'air libre en se léchant les lèvres. Pour dire vrai, malgré le fait que je n'aie jamais ressenti de désirs sexuels envers qui que ce soit, je ne tenais pas tant que ça à ma virginité et ne l'entretenais que parce que je trouvais cela une perte de temps que d'accoster la ou le premier venu pour m'en débarrasser. Une perte de temps et une entrave à mon travail, qui ne se terminait vraiment qu'au moment où je tournais le verrou de ma porte derrière moi à la fin de la journée. Néanmoins, avoir une relation sexuelle avec cet homme ne m'intéressait pas, puisqu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une façon de m'obtenir. Chose qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, car le seul à qui je donnais volontiers le droit de me dire sien était le Vice Président, celui à qui j'avais juré mon éternelle loyauté lorsque le Président a décidé de donner les Turks à son fils quelques temps après l'avoir nommé Vice Président. Rufus Shinra était le seul être à qui j'obéissais et personne n'y changerais rien. Surtout pas un SOLDIER prétentieux qui parlait comme mon arrière-grand-mère. Je le laissai jouer un moment avec mon corps en attendant le moment où il ferait une erreur. C'est après que mon membre soit bien au garde à vous et que ma respiration se soit raccourcie, malgré moi, que vint ma chance. Quelle idée, aussi, de porter du cuir lorsqu'on s'apprête à violer quelqu'un. Surtout lorsque par « violer » on entend le forcer à pénétrer. Et c'est avec un direct du droit dans la gorge que Genesis s'en rendit compte quand sa poigne se déserra sur mes poignets alors qu'il se concentrait sur son pantalon. Je lui envoyai ensuite un pied en pleine figure et profitai de l'élan pour faire une roulade arrière et me relever. J'esquivai un coup d'épée avec une roulade sur le côté, tendis la main derrière moi et attrapai le premier couteau qui me tomba sous la main. De ma main libre, je me rhabillai, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Cet homme était dangereux, et je ne commettrais certainement pas deux fois la même erreur.

Genesis me regardait avec fureur et il essuya d'un revers de sa main libre le sang qui lui coulait du nez (je le lui avait cassé avec mon coup de pied). « _Mon âme, corrompue par la vengeance, a enduré des tourments, pour trouver la fin de ce voyage, dans mon propre salut, et ton sommeil éternel! _» Il s'élança avec un cri animal, brandissant son arme à deux mains, et je déviai tant bien que mal les coups que je ne pouvais tout à fait esquiver. « Je savais que c'était une erreur de laisser cet enfoiré en vie! J'aurais dû le tuer dès le moment où je l'ai vu, alors n'aurait-il pas eu la capacité de te voler à moi! »

Je lui assénai un coup de pied derrière un genou lorsque l'occasion de le faire se présenta. « Je n'apprécie pas plus ce Cid Highwind que toi. Vous ne m'intéressez ni l'un ni l'autre! Dois-je l'écrire à la grandeur de la Tour Shinra pour que ça vous rentre dans le crâne à tous les deux! », lui répondis-je sur le même ton, laissant mon agacement prendre le contrôle de ma voix mais de rien d'autre alors que le combat continuait.

Il fit un grand arc horizontal avec son épée et je fis un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. « Je ne peux pas accepter d'être rejeté de la sorte! Tu seras mien, même si je dois te tuer pour te posséder! »

J'entendis de grands coups retentir de la porte d'entré et la voix de Cissnei qui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ses mouvements hésitèrent une fraction de seconde sous l'effet de la surprise et j'en profitai pour lui décrocher un crochet de la gauche en pleine mâchoire. J'entendis la porte se faire défoncer à ce moment là et mes trois collègues habitant à cet étage se précipitèrent pour me prêter main forte. Genesis n'eut aucune change alors que Rude, Cissnei et moi l'immobilisâmes et qu'Elena lui confisqua son épée. Il fut tiré jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il fut lancé après avoir été assommé et Cissnei appuya sur l'étage des SOLDIERs peu avant que les portes se referment sur le Première Classe inconscient.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers moi ensuite et les deux filles adoptèrent un air inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tseng? Je te croyais au restaurant avec le pilote du programme d'exploration spatiale? », me demanda Cissnei.

« Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète encore: je ne suis intéressé sexuellement ou romantiquement par personne. Si Cid en est resté figé de stupeur, il n'en a pas été de même pour cet imbécile de SOLDIER. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, chers collègues, mais j'aimerais préparer mon souper, manger, prendre une bonne douche froide et me coucher, » dis-je en retournant à mon appartement pour faire les pâtes que j'étais sur le point de faire avant d'être interrompu par Genesis.

Cissnei seule me suivit, mais elle resta à bonne distance pour ne pas me gêner. « Dis-moi ce qui vient de se passer exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? On peut faire une plainte et exiger- »

« Je m'en fiche, Cissnei. Oui, il a voulu attenter à ma vie, et il a déjà eu ce qu'il méritait pour ça. Quant à ce qu'il faisait chez moi, eh bien ce n'est pas de tes oignons mais il a tenté de me violer et je m'en fous éperdument. Maintenant laisse-moi avant que mon humeur empire, et si tu en glisse un mot au patron, je jure que tu vas le regretter, » lui dis-je comme si je parlais en fait de la dernière bêtise de Reno alors que je m'affairais à préparer mon souper.

Elle resta là un moment, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot. Je n'aurais jamais cru à ce moment-là que cet événement avait contribué à la désertion de Genesis...

* * *

[Annexe 0.02 – Les Turks avant Rufus Shinra et au moment de sa promotion]

Au moment où j'ai été engagé, il y a un peu plus de douze ans, je venais d'avoir seize ans et Rufus n'en avait que sept. Il m'est souvent arrivé de voir ce gamin blond au regard trop intelligent pour son âge, aux yeux bleu glacier et tout aussi froids, mince comme un mal nourri mais agile comme les ninja de Wutai malgré le fait qu'il portait déjà alors le même style de vêtements qu'aujourd'hui. Au fil des années, j'ai entendu ici et là mes collègues parler du fils du Président, né d'une magnifique habitante de Midgar qui mourut subitement après avoir tenté de s'enfuir avec le gamin. Personne ne lui a jamais dit la vérité, mais je l'ai appris moi-même à force d'écouter les autres Turks parler. Nous étions, après tout, des assassins aux ordres du Président, souvent chargés de faire disparaître un gêneur sans laisser de traces, ou encore voler des informations et ne pas laisser âme qui vive dans l'autre camp qui connaisse ces informations après que nous les ayons obtenues. Un job très lucratif pour nous, mais pas très reluisant. Et bien sûr, le Président avait mis ceux d'entre nous en lesquels il avait le plus confiance dans la confidence de ce qui était arrivé à la mère de son fils, et cette information s'est répandue parmi les Turks en un clin d'œil. La dame avait été donnée en mariage au Président par sa famille en échange de quelque service et peu de temps après elle a eu Rufus, un héritier parfait pour la Shin-Ra. Mais sa famille à elle l'avait déjà oubliée et était bien loin de Midgar à ce moment-là. Étant une gentille fille, et substantiellement plus jeune que son mari, elle n'était pas d'accord avec la plupart des décisions du Président et encore moins la façon dont il traitait son fils. Elle a donc tenté de partir avec le jeune Rufus, alors âgé de deux ans, mais elle s'est évidemment fait prendre et ensuite tuée. Quand il fut un peu plus vieux et qu'il demanda où était sa mère, tous lui dirent qu'elle s'était suicidée, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait faux. Lorsqu'il eut treize ans, Rufus fut promu au titre de Vice Président et le Président lui donna la section des Turks pour garder un œil sur lui, mais aussi pour le tester. Pendant les premiers mois sous ses ordres, aucun de nous ne partit en mission et nous étions pour le moins désoeuvrés, alors que le jeune Vice Président passait le plus clair de son temps libre à nous observer. Les Turks avec le plus d'ancienneté n'appréciaient guère ce changement de régime et en à peine quelques semaines, les esprits s'échauffaient déjà énormément et il n'était pas rare que j'entende un complot de meurtre ici et là ou encore des propos plutôt déplacés à l'endroit du Vice Président. Je me fichais bien de qui était notre patron, et à dire vrai le fils du Président m'intriguait énormément. Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce gros porc qui ne s'assurait la coopération de ses hommes que par le nombre de zéros qu'il mettait sur leur chèque de paye. Une meute de chiens affamés serait plus fidèle, en fait. Et lorsque Rufus m'appela seul à son bureau, je compris pourquoi il nous avait observés: il voulait connaître le fond de la pensée de chaque homme pour savoir en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il voulait savoir de qui il pouvait exiger une parfaite loyauté sans craindre de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

« Je t'ai fait venir à mon bureau parce que de tous les Turks, tu es le seul qui se fiche de la personne qui décide de sa paye et du nombre de zéros dessus. Ta loyauté ne dépend pas de ton salaire, et c'est exactement ce que je cherche. Contrairement à mon paternel, je ne traiterai jamais mes hommes comme de la merde. Si je te demandais de me prêter allégeance et de tuer tous les Turks qui sont contre moi, le ferais-tu? », m'avait-il demandé, de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore mué, d'un ton glacial alors que son regard me fixait et qu'il était immobile comme une statue, à côté de son bureau. « Je ne te demande pas de faire ma sale besogne, je pourrais très bien m'en charger moi-même et si tu refuses j'irai les tuer seul. Mais je ne peux pas être aussi furtif qu'un Turk et j'ai besoin que cette affaire ne mène pas directement à moi. Les supprimeras-tu pour moi? »

Je l'avais regardé avec un certain étonnement, cet adolescent blond neuf ans plus jeune que moi et pourtant déjà fin stratège. Je savais qu'il disait vrai et que mes conditions de travail seraient grandement meilleures avec lui qu'avec le Président. Je me fichais du fait que mon salaire baisserait ou augmenterait, mais je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui pour garder mes arrières. Tuer les autres Turks n'était qu'un test pour savoir si j'étais assez digne de confiance pour qu'il compte sur moi pour le protéger. En tant que garde du corps, et sans doute même en tant que conseiller et soutien moral. Sans même lui répondre, je suis alors sorti de son bureau en refermant la porte derrière moi et je me suis attelé à la tâche. Rufus était un meneur d'homme. Je l'avais senti dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui peu après avoir été engagé. Un meneur d'homme qui donnerait sa vie pour un seul maillon de son unité, et pour qui chacun de ceux sous ses ordres se sacrifieraient volontiers pour sauver. L'opposé même du Président. Et c'est sans aucune hésitation ni aucun remord que j'éliminai la semaine suivante, un à un, tous les autres Turks. J'avais moi aussi remarqué que j'étais le seul à ne pas détester Rufus de toute la section et lorsque je retournai au bureau du jeune Vice Président, exactement huit jours plus tard, avec le sang du dernier homme que j'avais tué dégoulinant toujours sur mon uniforme et couvert d'hématomes et de blessures variées, une grande fierté s'installa en moi quand il posa sur moi un regard satisfait. Je m'inclinai devant lui péniblement, mais sursautai un peu lorsqu'il fit cliquer sa langue.

« Relève-toi, Tseng. Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi et encore moins dans un état pareil. Va te reposer, soigne tes blessures, et demain nous parlerons de l'avenir de la section Turk. Tu en as déjà assez fait et je t'en remercie, » me dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et en contournant son bureau pour venir se tenir devant moi.

Et là, sous mon regard abasourdi, il s'inclina devant moi en me remerciant de nouveau. Jamais je n'oublierai ce jour, qui fut le commencement des Turks comme ils le sont aujourd'hui.

**~Facilité~**

**C'est déjà tout. Au fait, vous avez remarqué le lien entre les trois parties principales de l'histoire (donc APDLE et Winter Chalet exclus)? Promesses, Embûches, Serments, Obstacles... et maintenant Parjure et Facilité. Les contraires des quatre autres mots. XD En effet, ça m'a pris un bon moment pour trouver cette idée. Mais si dans les deux parties principales précédentes le focus était les roches sur la route qui même à l'accomplissement d'une promesse, ici le focus est, vous l'aurez deviné, sur la facilité de trahir. Vous commencez à voir où je veux en venir? Sinon, bah vous verrez bien éventuellement, peut-être que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'ajusteront ensemble à la fin et vous aurez comme une illumination. ^^ Moi? Revenir de mon cours de Philo et me sentir philosophique? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?**

**Ah, j'allais presque oublier. Le nom du chien. J'ai choisi la proposition de Dark-Jojo, d'abord parce que j'arrivais pas à retrouver mon premier choix et "Kiyu" était mon second choix, ensuite parce que j'avais vraiment pas envie d'appeler la bestiole "Fido". J'ai complètement oublié de changer le nom dans l'extra de DSEDO et je m'en excuse. ^^' Mais son véritable nom, à partir de maintenant, est Kiyu.**

**Vous aurez également deviné que ce que j'appelle "annexes" sont en fait des parties du dossier de Tseng. J'ai ajouté les titres moi-même pour vous situer. Le premier chiffre qui suit "annexe" est le numéro de chapitre (ici, le "0" indique qu'il s'agit du prologue), et le chiffre qui suit le point est la partie de ce chapitre (ici aussi, le "0" indique le prologue, donc je vous ai donné deux parties de dossier qui forment le prologue du prologue). Compliqué? Vous allez mieux comprendre avec le Prologue et le Chapitre 1.**

**Maintenant, mes comms pour ce chapitre: Surpris du comportement de Genesis? De celui de Tseng? De celui de Rufus, même? Au fait, non, je n'ai pas discutté avec Shykeiro (je vous rappelle qu'elle est mon modèle de Rufus) pour faire ceci. Mais je le trouve pas si OOC... Certes, ça peut sembler étrange, mais sauf ce que Genesis a fait (qui était, même selon mes propres standards, excessif), je crois pas avoir fait de OOC ici. Je vais sans doute ajouter des annexes 0.0- ultérieurement pour vous donner un break, puisque Crisis Core peut devenir lourd à la longue, surtout que ma "sauce", puisque cette fic entière est "Crisis Core à ma sauce", n'aide en rien à alléger l'atmosphère. Vous verrez bien. Si vous vous attendez à quelque chose de léger comme les quatre fics qui précèdent celle-ci, vous vous trompez. Évidemment, je ne peux pas ne pas mettre un peu d'humour, mais en général, il y aura plus d'intrigues, autant amoureuses que autres, plus de trahison, plus de larmes. Parce que vous devez bien vous douter qu'ici, contrairement au véritable Crisis Core, Zack et Cloud ne resteront pas simplement amis. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis étaient également plus qu'amis. Bref... beaucoup de coups durs attendent les personnages de FFVII. Mais c'est le lot de tout personnage tombant entre les mains d'un ou une auteur(e), non? (sourire sadique)**

**R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews, et j'espère bien que mes anciens reviewers reviendront encore une fois pour me laisser un petit commentaire! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait long avant le prochain chapitre, mais ceci est le prologue. Qui est, d'ailleurs, terminé depuis un bon moment. C'est le chapitre 1 que j'ai pas encore terminé, et en ce moment je me concentre sur ma fic en anglais de Devil May Cry, "Repentance" (qui avance d'ailleurs assez bien). Je vais essayer de continuer celle-ci après, mais je sais pas encore quand ce sera. Mais continuez à m'envoyer des reviews! Et parlant de reviews... je sais plus si j'ai répondu à celles que j'ai eues, alors je vais y répondre maintenant! XD**

**Akumi - T'as intérêt! XD Je blague, je blague. C'était pas ta faute si tu pouvais pas. J'suis pas une tortionnaire bornée qui comprends rien aux merdes de la vie. Il m'en arrive tout le temps. Et justement il y a eu un déluge alors que je m'en venais à la bibliothèque. Heureusement que le sac dans lequel je transporte mon ordi est en cuir et donc pratiquement étanche. -_-' Et puis pour ce qui est du reste, tu fais comme tu le sens, en autant que tu me laisses des reviews ou que tu me donnes des comms sur msn quand on se croise. XD**

**fullmiya - T'aimes pas Genesis? Moi je le trouve assez cool. XD Surtout quand je répète des phrases de Loveless juste pour faire chier mes amies. mdr Pour "hazard", bah je fais tout le temps cette faute. Faudrait que je m'habitue à cliquer sur le truc qui corrige les fautes avant d'enregistrer. -_-' T'as pas idée de toutes les fautes stupides du genre "s" à la place du "z" dans Repentance, c'est presque honteux. C'est pas grave pour les reviews. Y'a des trucs qu'on contrôle pas dans la vie. Genre moi qui suis trop paumée pour me payer deux billets de métro pour aller consoler ma meilleure amie qui est en peine d'amour. Quoique j'suis toujours paumée... Et puis pour les prochains chapitres, tu devrais avoir le temps, puisque vu que je les fais longs, bah ça prend plus de temps à écrire, donc je les poste pas toutes les semaines. Je sais même pas quand je vais terminer le prochain chapitre, en fait. -_-'**

**Zabu - Rah, les ordis, toujours à en faire qu'à leur tête, hein? XD bah comme j'ai dit à Akumi et fullmiya, c'est pas grave pour les reviews. Les merdes de la vie, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tant mieux si t'as envie de lire d'autres chapitres. XD J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, si les gens avaient pas envie de me lire? J'aurais l'air d'une cruche qui parle toute seule. Quoique je le suis déjà... Bref! XD Par contre, faudra que tu attendes pour la suite. XD En attendant, je te conseille mes autres fics, ou alors celles dans mes favoris. Elle y sont pas pour rien, j'te le garanti, même si y'en a qui ont disparues (?).**

**Bon! Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**~Parjure~**

[Annexe 0.1 – Prologue: SOLDIER de Seconde Classe, Zack Fair]

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà depuis que le Vice Président Rufus Shinra avait été forcé de partir en exile temporaire et que Zack Fair et Cloud Strife avaient subi une rétrogradation. Pendant tous ces mois, Angeal Hewley, l'un des SOLDIER de Première Classe, avait aidé Zack à s'entraîner. Il s'était assez bien remis de sa rétrogradation et de sa séparation avec son ami blondinet, du moins en surface. Il est plutôt impossible de sonder le cœur des autres pour savoir s'ils se sont remis de telles blessures, même pour un Turk tel que moi. Néanmoins, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son énergie à toute épreuve. Ce jour-là, le jour où la chute a commencé, je l'observais à son insu faire une mission d'entraînement dans une chambre holographique du 49e étage. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devait d'abord reprendre le contrôle d'un train infesté de troupes Wutai habillés en soldats de la Shin-Ra. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'une mission banale pour lui, mais j'avais eu vent que ses capacités avaient diminué malgré son entraînement et j'étais curieux de voir si la rumeur était fondée. Il était vrai que durant les derniers mois, il aurait techniquement dû avoir une ou deux injections, mais il n'en avait pas eu pour faire descendre le taux de mako dans son sang à un niveau convenable pour un Seconde Classe. En scrutant les caméras de sécurité, je l'avais souvent vu s'entraîner comme un forcené, faire des squats, des pompes, etc. plus que quiconque, ne prendre que très peu de repos. J'avais moi-même trop d'ancienneté pour me souvenir des mois suivant mes deux injections, mais j'imaginais que pour se défoncer autant dans l'entraînement, il devait sentir ses forces diminuer peu à peu jour après jour et faire tout ça pour essayer de garder se rassurer. Il n'y avait en fait jamais eu de rétrogradation dans les rangs des SOLDIERs auparavant et les effets de la diminution de mako n'étaient pas vraiment connues. J'avais d'ailleurs croisé Hojo une ou deux fois alors qu'il étudiait les données récoltées sur le cas de Zack en gloussant d'extase ou en marmonnant des idées pour une quelconque bestiole qu'il pourrait créer avec ces données. Un vrai cinglé. Le portrait craché des gens directement sous les ordres du Président. Je me concentrai sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Reno, qui avait piraté le programme d'entraînement de la salle holographique pour que nous puissions espionner les SOLDIERs en entraînement. Le rouquin lui-même était parti dans la matinée pour aller voir le Vice Président et ne savait pas ce que je faisais. Je connaissais tous ses mots de passe, de toute façon. Je vis Zack se lever dans un hélicoptère qui s'approchait du train à appréhender et je montai le volume de l'ordinateur.

« Le train a été envahi par les troupes Wutai, » lui dit Angeal. « Élimine-les et regagne le contrôle du train. »

Zack se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants presque de malice. « Oh yeah! », s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter de l'hélico.

« Sois sérieux! », l'admonesta Angeal. Zack atterit sur le train en marche sans problème et se retourna lorsque Angeal, derrière lui, l'interpella. « Zack, concentration! » L'adolescent pris un air sérieux. « Il n'y a pas de troupes Shin-Ra sur ce train. Compris? »

Zack frappa dans sa paume en signe qu'il avait compris, se retourna et commença à courir. En atterrissant sur le wagon suivant, il dû piétiner pour éviter les balles tirées dans sa direction, perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber en avant. « Salut à vous aussi! » Il se releva et continua à courir alors qu'on lui tirait dessus d'en haut, puis il aperçut des troupes arriver devant lui en braquant leurs fusils. « Venus me tenir compagnie? » Il ne s'arrêta ni n'hésita même pas une fraction de seconde et fonça tout simplement dans le tas en donnant des coups d'épées pour dégager le chemin et dévier des balles qui l'auraient autrement peut-être touché. Après un court moment trois hommes armés de bazookas se mirent devant lui et s'apprêtèrent à tirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'eux, et décida de simplement sauter par-dessus. Il s'élança alors et les missiles le frôlèrent presque. Il atterrit ensuite entre les deux wagons en les sectionnant d'un coup d'épée. « SOLDIER Seconde Classe Zack est arrivé! »

Il regarda le reste du train s'éloigner alors qu'on avertissait que la première phase de la mission était complétée et que le train était redirigé vers la station du Secteur 1. Je n'avais, à vrai dire, jamais vraiment porté attention aux agissements des SOLDIERs durant les douze années que j'ai passées au service de la Shin-Ra. Mais maintenant je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi le Vice Président désirait les contrôler. Du muscle, de l'agileté, un certain sens stratégique et un minimum d'intelligence. Quoique le bas niveau d'intelligence devait venir du sujet en tant que tel, car je me doutais bien que Zack n'était pas très brillant. D'un autre côté, un parfait imbécile aurait probablement affronté les missiles de face et aurait peut-être fait échouer la mission. Ç'avait été presque divertissant de le voir se battre, même si je savais fort bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un programme et pas d'une vraie mission. Mais des gens comme lui étaient souvent indispensables dans une force armée. Et il était même sans doute d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Je le regardai sauter en bas du train de façon presque élégante. Il était seul dans la station.

Son cellulaire sonna et il répondit. « Zack à l'appareil, » dit-il, comme il se devait lors d'une mission.

« Du progrès, Zack? », lui demanda Angeal, à l'autre bout du fil.

Zack se tourna en mettant une main sur sa hanche. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Angeal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se bat contre des troupes de la Shin-Ra? »

Je manquai presque tomber en bas de ma chaise en entendant ça. Ce garçon était-il vraiment stupide au point de ne pas penser qu'il s'agissait de déguisements? Apparemment si.

« Ce sont des troupes Wutai déguisées. Maintenant, rend-toi à l'endroit dégagé un peu plus haut, » lui répondit simplement le Première Classe, probablement habitué à de tels commentaires et questions.

« Vers le Secteur 8? », demanda Zack en regardant la sortie de la station.

« Oui. Mais d'abord, tu devras te frayer un chemin. »

« Me frayer un chemin? », demanda-t-il en se retourna de nouveau.

Des troupes arrivèrent au pas de course alors même que Angeal lui répondait. « Tu verras de quoi je parle. Sois prudent. »

Zack se tourna vers les troupes alors qu'elles tiraient vers lui, les balles sifflant tout autour de lui. « Alors, je peux lâcher mon fou, c'est ça? »

« Utilise un peu de discrétion. »

Zack raccrocha et rangea son cellulaire, puis empoigna son épée. « C'est l'heure du show! » Il les tabassa tous plutôt facilement, puis reprit son téléphone alors que Angeal l'appelait de nouveau.

« Pas trop mal, » commenta le Première Classe.

« C'était du gâteau! Je vais retourner à la Première en un rien de temps! »

« Monte les marches au bout de la plateforme. »

Zack se dirigea vers l'escalier. « Aucun problème! » Il raccrocha de nouveau et s'engagea dans l'escalier en courant. Il hésita un moment en voyant des gens s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, mais il continua quand même, slalomant même pour ne heurter personne en chemin. Bien vite, il arriva devant ce qui faisant fuir ces gens: un Behemoth, en plein milieu de la rue. Il attrapa son épée de nouveau et s'élança dans le combat. Il massacra la bestiole plutôt facilement, et celle-ci s'effondra et disparut dans le Lifestream.

Il sursauta alors que la lame d'une épée se posa rapidement sur son cou. « Présenter ton dos à l'ennemi... La présomption te détruira, » dit l'homme derrière lui alors qu'il levait les mains, d'une voix très familière. Je haussai un sourcil, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix. Voilà qui allait certainement être extrêmement intéressant...

Zack avait un air déconfit, probablement honteux d'avoir commis une telle faute. Il soupira et se retourna lentement, la lame de l'épée s'écartant un peu pour le lui permettre, et regarda l'homme qui le menaçait toujours en sursautant de surprise. « Qu-qu'est-que c'est que ça! », s'exclama-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Sephiroth fit un demi-sourire suffisant et satisfait, puis donna un coup avec la pointe de sa Masamune, que Zack bloqua en se retournant avec son épée accrochée dans son dos. Il l'empoigna ensuite rapidement pour bloquer tant bien que mal les coups suivants. « Merde, t'es pas le seul héros! », dit-il en bloquant un autre coup et en forçant pour ne pas flancher.

« C'est terminé, » dit Sephiroth, puis il donna un autre coup qui fut bloqué par le brun mais l'envoya tout de même valser un peu plus loin. Son épée s'était brisée en deux et lui avait échappé des mains alors qu'il atterrissait sur le dos, un peu sonné.

Un peu plus loin, Angeal regarda son cellulaire avec un air contrarié. « Impossible! » Il se tourna dans la direction où devait se trouver Zack et y alla en courant.

Zack, quant à lui, était toujours au sol, sonné, alors que Sephiroth s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce en lui transperçant la poitrine avec sa Masamune. Il prit son élan et Zack se prépara à la douleur en fermant les yeux très fort, mais aucune ne vint et il entendit seulement du métal s'entrechoquer. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Masamune avait été bloquée avec l'un des morceaux de son épée, manié par Angeal qui avait réussi à le rejoindre à temps.

Zack se releva avec peine alors que Sephiroth fit un pas en arrière. « Merci, Angeal. »

Le Première Classe se redressa sans un mot, sortit son cellulaire et sélectionna dans le menu « abandonner la mission ». Le décors tout autour d'eux, ainsi que « Sephiroth », se dématérialisèrent. « L'entraînement est terminé, » dit-il.

Zack se releva en vitesse, sans doute en désaccord avec la décision arbitraire de son mentor. « Quoi? Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il. Angeal pointa vers lui le bout d'épée qu'il tenait toujours et Zack fit un pas en arrière, surpris. « T'es sérieux? » Il poussa un soupire en retirant son casque, fâché. « J'étais tout juste en train de m'échauffer! »

Angeal lui tendit le bout d'épée et Zack le prit en soupirant. « Zack, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Embrasse tes rêves. »

L'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement pas très sûr de comprendre. « Hein? »

Le Première Classe s'arrêta juste avant de sortir. « Si tu veux devenir un héros tu dois avoir des rêve... et de l'honneur. »

Je ricanai doucement tout seul alors que je vis que Zack ne comprenait visiblement pas. Il est vrai qu'un combattant sans honneur ne vaut pas grand chose dans une grande organisation comme la Shin-Ra, et encore moins s'il n'a pas de rêves pour le motiver. Je savais qu'Angeal l'avait un peu aidé la première fois qu'il avait atteint la Première Classe, mais je trouvais que lui demander d'être son mentor pour cette seconde fois était un choix plutôt inusité. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, les deux autres Première Classe n'auraient pas su canaliser son esprit volatile de la même manière qu'Angeal. Un frisson me traversa à la seule pensée de Genesis, mais je n'y pensai pas trop. Les quelques jours précédents, j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour tâcher d'oublier ce qui s'était passé dans mon appartement. J'étais encore surpris de ne croiser ni Genesis, ni Cid, mais c'était une bonne chose. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Je me concentrai donc sur les images me provenant des caméras de sécurité, intrigué de voir qu'Angeal allait à l'ascenseur pour monter. Où allait-il donc? Il quitta l'ascenseur à l'étage du bureau du directeur de SOLDIER, Lazard. Je les vis se sourire mutuellement et je compris immédiatement. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'intéresser aux agissements des SOLDIERs plus tôt, remarquer leur relation plus tôt. Peut-être alors les plans du Vice Président pour amener les SOLDIERs à ses ordres n'auraient pas tant souffert. Car je ne crois pas que le directeur Lazard accueille n'importe qui par un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres. Alors que j'allais fermer la fenêtre pour leur laisser leur intimité, leur conversation attira mon attention.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, » dit doucement Angeal, frottant doucement une joue du blond avec son pouce.

« Oh, c'est juste à cause de la nouvelle. Tu en as sans doute déjà entendu parler. Je suis vraiment presque à bout, je crois bien que ce soir je ne pourrai pas te tenir compagnie... », répondit Lazard avec un sourire désolé. La nouvelle? Quelle nouvelle?

« Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi Genesis a pensé, mais tu me laisseras bien te masser un peu? Ça te détendra et ça t'aidera à dormir. T'en fais pas pour moi, tu dois te reposer et je peux attendre. Est-ce que le Président a décidé un plan d'action? » Genesis? Un plan d'action? Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas été mis au courant s'il s'agissait d'un truc important?

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Peut-être dans les jours qui viennent. Une chose est certaine, il y a une grande mission qui s'en vient et j'ai l'intention de vous assigner tous les deux, toi et ta charge. »

Angeal sourit. « Ça lui fera plaisir. Il n'arrive pas à tenir en place, surtout depuis qu'il est retombé Seconde Classe. »

Lazard rit doucement. « Sans doute, mais je crois bien que sa promotion ne saurait vraiment tarder. »

« Surtout avec Genesis qui s'est fait la malle, » acquiesça Angeal. Quoi! Genesis avait déserté! « Est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps? »

« Non, juste une dizaine de documents à signer et je peux quitter le bureau. Tu peux aller m'attendre à mon appartement. »

Le Première Classe se retourna en souriant. « D'accord. Et je vais te faire couler un bain, par la même occasion. Tu vas en avoir besoin, je crois. »

Je fermai la fenêtre, interloqué, et décidai d'aller jeter un œil au dossier de Genesis. Quand le dossier s'ouvrit, trois lettres en rouge flashaient sur sa photo. « M.I.A. », _missing in action_. Il avait vraiment déserté. Le lendemain même après qu'il ait essayé de me violer.

**~Facilité~**

**Bah ouais, il était juste court comme ça, ce chapitre-ci. Ceux qui ont joué à Crisis Core reconnaîtront sans aucun doute le Prologue du jeu. ^^ Et si j'ai ajouté des trucs... bah c'est tout naturel, puisque c'est à ma sauce! XD Mais dites-moi... est-ce que vous vous attendiez à voir Angeal et Lazard en couple? Hein? (sourire sadique) Et OUI! Genesis s'est fait la malle parce que Tseng a refusé ses avances! C'est la véritable raison derrière sa désertion! Mwahahahaha!**

**Tseng: T'es complètement tarée.**

**Moi: ^^ C'est pour ça que les gens m'aiment.**

**Tseng: Ça te suffisait pas que deux abrutis s'entichent de moi, hein?**

**Moi: ^^ De quoi tu parles? J'ai encore bien plus que ça en réserve! J'suis pas encore certaine à 100%, mais je crois bien que tu vas avoir un unrequited love entre cette fic et la suivante, quelque part pendant Advent Children (qui ne sera pas couvert dans mes fics).**

**Tseng: T'oserais pas.**

**Moi: J'oserais. Et j'oserais tellement que je vais probablement le faire! Mwahahaha!**

**Reeve: Au moins toi tu sais pas ce qui t'attend.**

**Tseng: Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

**Reeve: je sais déjà avec qui elle veut essayer de me mettre en couple... au moins c'est pas Cait Sith...**

**Tseng: C'est rien pour me rassurer, ça...**

**Moi: XD R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


End file.
